Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a progressive neurodegenerative disease which begins with memory loss and progresses to include severe cognitive impairment, altered behavior, and decreased motor function (Grundman, M. et al., Arch Neurol. (2004) 61: 59-66; Walsh, D. M. et al., Neuron (2004) 44: 181-193). It is the most common form of dementia and represents the third leading cause of death after cardiovascular disorders and cancer. The cost of AD is enormous and includes the suffering of the patients and families and the lost productivity of patients and caregivers (Wimo A, Prince M: World Alzheimer Report 2010: the Global Economic Impact of Dementia). No treatment that effectively prevents AD or reverses the clinical symptoms and underlying pathophysiology is currently available (Karran E, Mercken M, De Strooper B, “The amyloid cascade hypothesis for Alzheimer's disease: an appraisal for the development of therapeutics,” Nat Rev Drug Disc (September 2011), 10:698-712).
A definitive diagnosis of AD for a demented patient requires a histopathological evaluation of the number and localization of neuritic plaques and neurofibrillary tangles upon autopsy (Consensus recommendations for the postmortem diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. Neurobiol Aging (1997) 18: S1-2). Similar alterations are observed in patients with Trisomy 21 (Down syndrome). Plaques primarily consist of β-amyloid (Aβ) peptides that are formed by a stepwise proteolytic cleavage of the amyloid precursor protein (APP) by β-site APP-cleaving enzyme (BACE), to generate the N-terminus, and γ-secretase, to generate the C-terminus (Selkoe, D. J., Physiol Rev. (2001) 81: 741-766). γ-Secretase is a transmembrane protein complex that includes Nicastrin, Aph-1, PEN-2, and either Presenilin-1 (PS-1) or Presenilin-2 (PS-2) (Wolfe, M. S. et al., Science (2004) 305: 1119-1123). PS-1 and PS-2 are believed to contain the catalytic sites of γ-secretase.
Aβ40 is the most abundant form of Aβ synthesized (80-90%), while Aβ42 is most closely linked with AD pathogenesis. In particular, mutations in the APP, PS-1, and PS-2 genes that lead to rare, familial forms of AD implicate Aβ42 aggregates as the primary toxic species (Selkoe, D. J., Physiol Rev., (2001) 81: 741-766). Current evidence suggests that oligomeric, protofibrillar and intracellular Aβ42 play a significant role in the disease process (Cleary, J. P. et al., Nat Neurosci. (2005) 8: 79-84) Inhibitors or modulators of the enzymes that form Aβ42, such as γ-secretase, represent potential disease-modifying therapeutics for the treatment of AD.
The amyloid hypothesis suggests that a reduction in brain Aβ levels by inhibition of γ-secretase may prevent the onset and progression of AD (Selkoe, D. Physiol. Rev. (2001) 81: 741-766; Wolfe, M., J. Med. Chem. (2001) 44: 2039-2060). A large body of data continue to support the amyloid hypothesis, despite some recent failures of amyloid-targetting drugs in clinical tirals (Toyn J H, Ahlijanian M K: Interpreting Alzheimer's disease clinical trials in light of the effects on amyloid-beta. Alzheimer's Research and Therapy (2014) 6: 14). There are emerging data for the role of Aβ in other diseases, including mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Down syndrome, cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA), dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS-D), inclusion body myositis (IBM), and age-related macular degeneration. Advantageously, compounds that inhibit or modulate γ-secretase and reduce production of Aβ or Aβ42 could be used to treat these or other Aβ-dependent diseases.
Excess production and/or reduced clearance of Aβ causes CAA (Thal, D. et al., J. Neuropath. Exp. Neuro. (2002) 61: 282-293). In these patients, vascular amyloid deposits cause degeneration of vessel walls and aneurysms that may be responsible for 10-15% of hemorrhagic strokes in elderly patients. As in AD, mutations in the gene encoding Aβ lead to an early onset form of CAA, referred to as cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis of the Dutch type, and mice expressing this mutant protein develop CAA that is similar to patients. Compounds that reduce Aβ or Aβ42 levels could reduce or prevent CAA.
DLB manifests with visual hallucinations, delusions, and parkinsonism. Interestingly, familial AD mutations that cause Aβ deposits can also cause Lewy bodies and DLB symptoms (Yokota, O. et al., Acta Neuropathol (Berl) (2002) 104: 637-648). Further, sporadic DLB patients have Aβ deposits similar to those in AD (Deramecourt, V. et al., J Neuropathol Exp Neurol (2006) 65: 278-288). Based on this data, Aβ likely drives Lewy body pathology in DLB and, therefore, compounds that reduce Aβ or Ab42 levels could reduce or prevent DLB.
Approximately 25% of ALS patients have significant dementia or aphasia (Hamilton, R. L. et al., Acta Neuropathol (Berl) (2004) 107: 515-522). The majority (˜60%) of these patients, designated ALS-D, contain ubiquitin-positive inclusions comprised primarily of the TDP-43 protein (Neumann, M. et al., Science (2006) 314: 130-133). About 30% of the ALS-D patients have amyloid plaques consistent with Aβ causing their dementia (Hamilton, R. L. et al., Acta Neuropathol (Berl) (2004) 107: 515-522). These patients should be identifiable with amyloid imaging agents and potentially could be treated by compounds that reduce Aβ or Aβ42 levels.
IBM is a rare, age-related degenerative disease of skeletal muscle. The appearance of Aβ deposits in IBM muscle and the recapitulation of several aspects of the disease by directing APP overexpression to muscle in transgenic mice support the role of Aβ in IBM (reviewed in Murphy, M. P. et al., Neurology (2006) 66: S65-68). Compounds that reduce Aβ or Aβ42 levels could reduce or prevent IBM.
In age-related macular degeneration, Aβ was identified as one of several components of drusen, extracellular deposits beneath the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) (Anderson, D. H. et al., Exp Eye Res (2004) 78: 243-256). A recent study has shown potential links between Aβ and macular degeneration in mice (Yoshida, T. et al., J Clin Invest (2005) 115: 2793-2800). Increases in Aβ deposition and supranuclear cataracts have been found in AD patients (Goldstein, L. E. et al., Lancet (2003) 361: 1258-1265). Compounds that reduce Aβ or Aβ42 levels could reduce or prevent age-related macular degeneration.
Compounds which inhibit or modulate gamma secretase may also be useful in treating conditions associated with loss of myelination, for example multiple sclerosis (Watkins, T. A., et al., Neuron (2008) 60: 555-569).
A recent study by Georgetown University Medical Center researchers suggests that gamma-secretase inhibitors may prevent long-term damage from traumatic brain injury (Loane, D. J., et al., Nature Medicine (2009): 1-3).
A logical approach to reducing Aβ levels is to block the action of the secretases. A complementary approach is to selectively reduce production of Aβ1-42 by the action of certain compounds that serve to direct the γ-secretase-mediated cleavage of APP to instead produce shorter forms of Aβ. These shorter forms appear to aggregate less easily and solutions of the shorter forms of Aβ are less neurotoxic than solutions of Aβ1-42 (See Findeis M A: The role of amyloid β peptide 42 in Alzheimer's disease. Pharmacol. Therapeut. (2007) 116:266-286). Thus, compounds that selectively reduce Aβ1-42 production and their pharmaceutical compositions are beneficial agents that will prevent damage from overproduction of Aβ and are useful in treating Alzheimer's disease, Down syndrome, CAA, and inclusion body myositis, DLB, and other disorders where Aβ is overproduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,952 discloses certain compounds which are described as modulators of γ-secretase, thereby capable of reducing the production of Ab42. These compounds could be used to treat AD and possible other Aβ-dependent diseases and conditions.
What is now needed in the art are one or more additional compound(s) that are effective as γ-secretase modulators, and can reduce the production of Aβ42, and which demonstrate an acceptable safety profile and low potential for bioactivation.